


In His Time of Need

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dildos, Gossip, Intervention, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is missing Bull while he is away. Fortunately, his friends have a plan to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Time of Need

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to start off the year, am I right? I've been meaning to write this for months, and only just got around to it.
> 
> Beta'd by [Hlaoroo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlaoroo/pseuds/Hlaoroo)

Bull fucked Dorian hard the morning before he left with the Inquisitor to Emprise du Lion. He was packed and ready to leave while Dorian was still lounging in bed and Bull had decided to given him something to remember him by while they were apart, as though the dragon tooth sitting on the night stand wasn’t enough.

 

Dorian had found himself on his back, with his knees up by his ears and Bull’s cock pushing into him with just as little preparation as they could get away with. Bull snarled into his ear about how long it was going to take for the evidence of this fuck, both the ache and the bruises left by Bull’s mouth and fingers, to fade.

 

He had been left on the bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. Bull had wiped him down, kissed his forehead, and promised to be back soon. It had been so different from all the other times Dorian had been left right after sex; he knew Bull wasn’t lying. He would come back.

 

Dorian had dozed for a couple of hours before struggling out of their bed and limping to the library

 

Sera had cackled when she had seen him shifting in his seat and had come up with a handful of new, imaginative euphemisms for Bull fucking Dorian out of his mind. Dorian huffed, but played along. It was easy to be good natured about the whole thing when he had a pleasant ache filling his body. Being sore after was better when Bull was there to pamper him as he whined about the roughness he had begged for, but alone in their bed tonight it would be a nice reminder of Bull.

 

\---

 

Dorian still ached the next day, feeling were Bull’s hands had held his hips firmly as he had fucked him. Dorian closed his eyes tight and got to his knees, blindly reaching for some oil to poor across his hand. He pictured Bull as he gripped his cock, pumping it slowly, trying to imagine it was a far larger hand than his own. It was nice, he knew what he was doing, but it wasn’t anything like it was with Bull.

 

Frowning, he shifted his other hand out, moving his weight to his shoulders, and poured oil over his fingers.

 

He pushed two in at once, hoping to simulate the feeling of one of Bull’s large fingers pressing deep into him. The stretch was lovely. His cock twitched, and he let out an appreciative gasp, but the angle was wrong, and his fingers weren’t long enough, and he couldn’t push nearly as deep as he wanted.

 

He thrust with his fingers in time with tugging on his cock, even slipping a third finger in beside the others but nothing was enough to make it anything more than pleasant, which was infuriating in comparison to what Bull had got him used to. The brute had spoiled him; not only could he not settle for any other man, even getting himself off was a task.

 

Finally he came, fingers buried inside himself, but it was hardly satisfying. He grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed, wrenched on his clothes, and stalked to the library.

 

\---

 

While Bull might be the best sex of Dorian’s life, he was hardly the first. That being said, this was the first time he had had truly good sex consistently. Bull would take him in any way he could dream up, whenever Dorian asked him, and it was possible he had allowed himself to get used to that luxury.

 

They hadn’t been apart this long since their something had turned into a lot of something, with _names_ being passed around, and certain words still going unsaid, but there just under the surface.

 

The short of the matter was, Dorian hadn’t had to go this long without sex in almost a year, and it was absolutely infuriating.

 

A heat buzzed under his skin that he couldn’t quite seem to shake. He had brought himself off with his hands more times in the last two weeks than he could count, and it still couldn’t scratch that itch. To make matters worse, the rest of the Inner Circle had taken it upon themselves to be as annoying as possible, wearing on his nerves until they snapped.

 

Varric and Sera seemed to find infuriating him entertaining, and sometimes refused to leave, forcing _him_ to storm away from his own alcove. Vivienne took to tutting at him in a way that made him want to throw a book at her head, and Blackwall kept looking at him like he had grown an extra head and then denying it had ever happened.

 

He didn’t know what exactly had gotten into them, but he was completely done with it all.

 

\---

 

For once, they weren’t in the tavern, mostly because Varric knew the others and himself well enough to know what would happen if they met there. They wouldn’t talk about what needed talking about, they would all drink far too much, and someone would lose their shirt. Also, Vivienne likely wouldn’t make an appearance. They had settled for one of the meeting rooms. The entire Inner Circle were sitting around the table, excepting those who were with the Inquisitor or who, to quote their commander, “actually have things to do Varric. Maker’s breath, I can’t just drop everything to have some drinks, I’m trying to win a war.”

 

Sera sat on one side of him, Blackwall on her other side. She had her legs up on his lap and was making hand gestures that suggested a story Varric wanted to hear about another time. Vivienne sat at the end of the table, looking ready to hold court, and Cole sat on the window ledge watching them all, swinging his legs against the wall.

 

Dorian was noticeably absent; it was rude to invite someone to a meeting of which they were the subject.

 

“We need to do something about Dorian,” Varric said, using the voice that he saved for the times he was forced to attend guild meetings; it was enough to get everyone’s attention.

 

Sera snorted. “Unless you or Backwall are gonna give it to him, not sure what we can do.”

 

“The poor boy does seem rather out of sorts,” Vivienne said, agreeing with Sera for once. “And his ghastly mood cannot be allowed to continue, we must do something for him.”

 

“Why can’t he use his hand like the rest of us?” Blackwall asked, frowning.

 

“Oh you poor thing,” Vivienne said with a mocking laugh and Blackwall glared.

 

“ _Wanting, writhing, can’t reach, not enough, need him in me_ ,” Cole said, interrupting whatever Blackwall might have been about to say. He looked at them all under his hat. “He feels so empty, Blackwall, his hand isn’t enough.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Sera guffawed, and realisation dawned on Blackwall’s face and he went red.

 

“That’s enough of that,” Vivienne said to Cole. “I believe what it was trying to say is that our dear Dorian finds himself in need-”

 

“Dori needs it up the bum!” Sera started laughing again, almost falling off her seat, only remaining in it because Blackwall provided stability.

 

Varric grinned. He was at least partly serious when he had called this meeting, Dorian’s mood was becoming a downer, and he needed a good orgasm, but it had also promised to be hilarious, and was so far, not disappointing.

 

“I was thinking,” Varric started slowly, making sure he had everyone’s attention, “that Blackwall could make him a dildo.”

 

Blackwall paled, Cole looked curious, and Sera started making unattractive giggle snorts.

 

“What a marvellous idea,” Vivienne crooned.

 

“I’m not sure I agree,” Blackwall grumbled.

 

“Bull doesn’t get back for four weeks at least, do you want to put up with him for that long?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

\---

 

The second meeting began with Blackwall placing the dildo gingerly in the centre of the table.

 

It was beautifully crafted, and being made of wood aside, was very realistic looking. Blackwall had carefully smoothed it down, and given it a clear coat of some special varnish Dagna of all people had been able to recommend.

 

They all looked at it critically.

 

“You ever want to go into the business, I can hook you up with some people,” Varric said, impressed. “Ah, hook you up.”                  

 

“But you surely can’t think that will do?” Vivienne asked, looking down her nose at it.

 

“Eh, why not?” Blackwall demanded.

 

“We have all seen the Iron Bull naked, darling, don’t pretend you haven’t, that is not nearly big enough.”

 

“She’s right.” Cole nodded. “The Iron Bull is much bigger.” He held his hands up an appropriate distance apart.

 

Varric nodded.

 

“Sides, not much Fancy-Pants can do on that, it’s going to need ridges or something, so it’s not so smooth,” Sera said.

 

“Ridges?”

 

“Yeah, sommit he can grind on. What? I know things, same theory and all!”

 

“Is there something you can do about the colour?” Vivienne asked. “It seems a frightful waste to put so much time into it and leave it as plain as that.”

 

“Dorian likes pink,” Cole said.

 

“You sure you’re thinking about Dorian, Cole?” Varric asked.

 

Cole nodded earnestly. “Yes, it reminds him of the Iron Bull.”

 

“Pink it is then.”

 

Blackwall sighed. “I’ll get started on it tonight.”

 

\---

 

They all stared at it with varying levels of being impressed, disgusted, and curious.

 

“It would appear Dorian has been hiding hidden talents from us, if he can indeed fit that inside himself.” Despite her scorn Vivienne wasn’t entirely successful in hiding her own curiosity;

 

Varric knew buying a nice bottle of wine to pass out at the start of the meeting had been an excellent idea.

 

“Yes Varric, how does he make that fit?” Cole asked.

 

“It’s flipping huge,” Sera announced, looking like this might be the best day of her life.

 

Blackwall looked red enough to spontaneously catch fire.

 

“So we all agree, it’s perfect?” Varric asked.

 

The entire room nodded.

 

\---

 

Dorian knew the others were up to something. He wasn’t sure what yet, but he knew they were. There had been more sly looks in his direction, and even flat out avoiding him; not that he was complaining. Honestly, he was grateful for the peace and quiet. Vivienne invited him to meet with them that evening, and Dorian wasn’t sure if her involvement was reassuring or not.

 

On one hand, it couldn’t be something too stupid, or she would have no part in it. On the other hand, she was also very clever, and her agreeing to work with Blackwall, Sera _and_ Cole was worrisome.

 

The others were already in the meeting room when he arrived, sitting around the table. They all looked at him when he entered, and no one seemed willing to speak.

 

“What’s this all about then,” he said at last, crossing his arms over his chest. He had better things to be doing than messing around with their nonsense.

 

“Dorian,” Varric started slowly, “we want you to keep in mind that we care about you and that’s why were’ doing this.”

 

Dorian looked at everyone in the room. Cole looked painfully earnest, Vivienne was unreadable, Blackwall looked like he was hoping the floor would fall out from under him, and Sera was grinning manically. Varric looked very sincere, which almost certainly meant he wasn’t.

 

“We noticed that you haven’t been yourself lately, darling. Since your paramour left, you have been moping around, we thought we might find a solution for you,” said Vivienne.

 

“I’m fine,” Dorian snapped, hackles rising. How dare they drag him away from his work for this, acting like he was some pining love interest from Varric’s novels, unable to exist by himself.

 

“Yeah frigging right,” said Sera.

 

Dorian wondered what would happen if he set everyone on fire.

 

“Just please, take this.” Varric reached under the table and picked up a shocking pink dildo. He stretched his arm out and put the dildo on the table, in front of Dorian.

 

Sera was biting into her hand to keep her giggling quiet.

 

Dorian went through several emotions at once, humiliation and anger being just two of them, and before he could settle on one, Blackwall of all people spoke.

 

“You’ve been in a mood since Bull left, and honestly we are doing this as much for us as for you. Will you just use it so we can all forget this ever happened?”

 

“The nerve!” Dorian snapped, taking a step into the room. “Who do you think you people are making assumptions like that? You think I’m some horny teenager unable to go even a few weeks without a fuck?” He knew he was blushing furiously, horrified at what his friends knew about him, but he hoped he could pass if off as anger. “Or was this some attempt to embarrass me about the way I choose to have sex?”

 

“You know that isn’t true,” Cole said from the corner. “Why do you say it if you know it’s not true? We care about you Dorian.”

 

“Kaffas! Because it’s inappropriate to-” He cut himself off with a huff of frustration. “Kindly refrain from discussing my sex life again, please and thank you.”

 

He turned on his heel, the room silent behind him. He made it two steps into his dramatic storm out before he realised he wasn’t going to leave. He let out a sound of frustration and turned back around.

 

He snatched the dildo off the table, glaring at everyone in the room, daring them to speak, and fled.

 

\---

 

He wasn’t going to use it.

 

He had made a rather good attempt at convincing himself that the only reason he had taken it in the first place was so that they couldn’t offer it again, or, worse, wave it around in front of any other people. He had stormed back to Bull’s room, where all of his own things also happened to be, and shoved it to the bottom his underwear drawer.

 

It was an offensive shade of pink, and he was careful to make sure it was all covered in the drawer. He chose to ignore the fact that he owned some panties in the same colour, and he wore them on special occasions for Bull, or, as the case was now, when he was especially missing Bull.

 

He slammed the drawer shut.

 

\---

 

He woke up the next day hard, and already rocking his hips against the bed. It was actually a little pathetic.

 

If he had had any sense he would have ignored it, washed himself off with cold water and carried on his day, ignoring any of his supposed friends if they dared to pass by.

 

He closed his hand around himself.

 

It was nice, it was always nice, but it was so far from what he wanted. He wanted Bull to fill him up with more than he thought he could take, make him come on just Bull’s cock without a touch to his own, and be left more satisfied than he had thought possible, before Bull.

 

His arse clenched around air.

 

The oil had stayed within arm’s reach of the bed, because Bull was a terrible influence, so he had his fingers oiled up in moments, pushing one into himself. It was hardly a stretch at all, he had done this too often over the last couple of weeks, with disappointing results, so he met little resistance.

 

He knew even as he pushed a second, unsatisfying finger into himself that he was going to get the dildo.

 

His resolve broke only a minute and another finger later, as he finally manged to brush his prostate. His body jolted, and he lost the angle, and three thrusts later and even trying to grind on his fingers and he hadn’t been able to reach it again. He had been horny practically since Bull left, and despite his best efforts nothing else seemed to be helping.

 

He pulled his fingers out and stumbled to his feet and across the room, digging through the drawer to find the dildo. It was as bright as he remembered, but in that moment it looked like the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

He was back on the bed in an instant, legs spread wide, oiled fingers slipping over the dildo as he slicked it up and then tried to get a good grip. He had already stretched himself, so he didn’t waste any more time with his fingers, and lined up the tip with his hole. He almost sobbed as he pushed it into himself, something that would somehow be more embarrassing without Bull there to cause or witness the noise. The toy wasn’t as big as Bull, but it was still large, and stretched him just how he needed. Each of the ridges caught on his rim ever so slightly as he pushed it in, and it was just as glorious each time.

 

The base of the toy settled snuggly against his arse and for a moment he lay back, panting, basking in the feeling of finally being filled. His cock was still leaking on his stomach, and his need returned to the forefront of his attention. He clenched around the hard dildo.

 

He pulled the toy back out until just the tip was still inside. He thrust it back into himself roughly, making loud noises on each thrust. _This_ is what he had been missing.

 

The ridges rubbed against his insides in a way that even Bull’s cock couldn’t, stimulating his prostate in a way he hadn’t thought possible. Each thrust made him see stars and he started up an erratic pace, too desperate to even it out.

 

His hand slipped on the base and he cursed the stop in movement. He rubbed his hand on the sheets and took a better grip. He didn’t think he would be willing to stop for anything; Mother Giselle could walk into the room and he didn’t think he would stop.

 

His hand on his cock was almost too tight, but he couldn’t seem to loosen it. The combination of the toy filling him, and the tightness around his cock was almost too much, in the sort of way Dorian loved.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and pictured Bull, imagined it was his cock inside him. He could picture exactly how Bull would look bent over him. He might suck at Dorian’s neck, or nipple, or lift Dorian until he was sitting in Bull’s lap, forcing Dorian to do the work if he wanted to keep being fucked.

 

“Bull,” he whined. He was so close. “Please.”

 

His thighs trembled, and his chest heaved.

 

He came with a cry of Bull’s name, hips rising off the bed. He pushed the toy deep inside him, grinding it against his hole as he rode through the orgasm.

 

For a moment it was all he could do to lie there breathing heavily, one hand still loose around his cock, the other on the toy.

 

He pulled the toy out and placed it on the bedside table; he could doze for a little longer.

 

He supposed he would have to forgive the others, even if they could never find out that he had used it.

 

\---

 

Varric caught Sera’s eye across the tavern and smirked. Dorian had joined them that evening and for the first time in a while, was in a good mood. He no longer a hairpin trigger of rage.

 

Sera beamed and gave him a quick thumbs up when Dorian wasn’t looking.

 

“He feels a lot better now,” Cole said. Varric was so used to Cole appearing that he didn’t even jump anymore. “Giving him the toy helped.”

 

“Sure kid, but don’t go around handing out dildos without consulting with us first okay?”

 

\---

 

Varric had looked far too smug when he told Bull that Dorian hadn’t been in the library that day, and to try his room instead. They had arrived back with less fanfare than normal, so it wasn’t surprising that he would have to go looking for Dorian, it wasn’t even unusual that he was in the their room, but Varric’s smirk made him wonder want was waiting for him.

 

He climbed the steps quicker than he might have normally done, but was careful not to look hurried; it would only entertain Varric.

 

He didn’t knock, just pushed the door open and stepped in.

 

Dorian was on their bed, arse in the high, face against the bed, fucking a large pink dildo into his arse. He rolled his hips to meet each thrust and every movement dragged delicious noises from him.

 

“Bull,” Dorian keened. The toy slid tantalising in and out of Dorian’s hole, and it might have been the most beautiful thing Bull had ever seen.

 

“Bull, please,” Dorian gasped.

 

“I’m here, Kadan.”

 

Dorian jerked, snapping his head around, but all the panic left his face when he recognised Bull.

 

“You made quite the pretty picture like that, spread open, fucking yourself, _thinking of me._ Couldn’t wait for me to get back?”

 

“I need…” Dorian trailed off, swallowed, and tried again. “My fingers weren’t enough, I needed something bigger.  “But I want you in me now you’re here, _if you don’t mind._ ” He half pulled the toy out.

 

“Stop.” Bull ordered, and Dorian’s hand froze. “Leave it in. You said your fingers aren’t enough, that you want to be stretched to your limit.” Bull dropped his voice to just above a growl. “Let’s see if I can’t get in beside it, make you fuller than you’ve ever been.”

 

Dorian laughed, trying to play it off as a joke but Bull could hear the arousal there. “There’s no way that will fit.”  


Bull shrugged off his harness. “We won’t know until we try.”


End file.
